Episode 36
True Love Is Fate (恋路は縁のもの, Koiji wa En no Mono) is the thirty-sixth episode in the ''Junjou Romantica'' anime series, and the last episode of season three. This episode features the Junjou Romantica couple. Synopsis Akihiko Usami has big plans to take Misaki Takahashi on a vacation for the boy's upcoming 22nd birthday, but is informed that on the exact same day he'll be receiving a prestigious literature award and must be present. Misaki is adamant on making him go, thus Akihiko makes arrangements for them to go after it's over. Akihiko leaves the event sooner than permitted and they immediately leave for Kamakura, where they buy marbles at a shop and while at a nearby diner, Misaki tells Akihiko about how he and Takahiro used to make wishes on marbles. While heading to the restroom, Misaki receives a call from Ijuuin and rushes outside to answer, only to find the manga artist standing right there, having come to Kamakura to take reference pictures but also, having known Misaki was there as well, intended to set up a date. He confesses again to Misaki. Plot Usagi asks Misaki to point somewhere on the world map and they will head there promptly on his birthday. Misaki points to Kamakura. (probably planned it that it will still be in Japan) Ijuuin sees Misaki at the Lift lobby during work and tries to strike a conversation with him. Ijuuin learns that Misaki is heading to Kamakura, and at the same time was about to tell Misaki something when Chief Kirishima interrupted them. Misaki found out that Shizuki has a limited Kan's key-chain that dates 10 years back. Both realises that the other is a notable well-knowledge fan. Usagi promises that he will obediently attend the award ceremony and press conference. During work, Misaki's phone keeps getting rang from Usagi. In the next scene, we see that Usagi had already left and takes Takahashi away who was at Marukawa. At Kamakura, Usagi and Misaki enters a sweet shop, Usagi gets each of everything while Misaki gets a Jar or Marbles. In a cafe, he tells Usagi how Takahiro had taught him to make wishes on the marbles and hold it near you wherever to make it come true. When Misaki left his seat momentarily, his phone rings, when he sees the caller ID he rushes out to avoid Usagi hearing. Instead, Misaki finds the caller: Ijuuin outside of the cafe out of coincidence that he is nearby for research. He confesses to Misaki once again and asks for his reply, Misaki rejects him in the end with Ijuuin noting that his liking Misaki more and more. Ijuuin decides to give Misaki a kiss on the side of the head before leaving. This is witnessed by Usagi and when Misaki sees him he panics. At night, while Usagi and Misaki is in the inn, Usagi tries to "cleanse" Misaki wherever Ijuuin touched, by kisses of course. Sweet confessions occurred and they make love to each other.(yes i mean sex) While Usagi is falling asleep, Misaki asks what wishes did he make, and he fell asleep before revealing the third wish. When they return back, Usagi gifts Misaki a presumably inexpensive briefcase, while Misaki gifts Usagi "cheap" candy assortments. Misaki also nags on how late they are due to Usagi shopping slowly. When they arrived on the floor of their apartment, Usagi hugs Misaki from behind and when he was about to kiss Misaki- Takahiro called out to them. Misaki feeling guilty, was unable to look Takahiro in the eyes. When he thinks of the dangers of their relationship if Takahiro were to find out, Usagi assures him that everything will be alright; Revealing his third wish: "Please let me be with Misaki forever." Misaki blushes, and Usagi tease him for it. When Usagi questions Misaki on his third wish, he tries to avoid the topic. Takahiro reveals to the audience that the third wish is the most important, which Usagi tries asking Misaki again. Misaki, to avoid the question, shows Takahiro his gift from Usagi, which reveals the real price of the briefcase. Usagi avoids it and goes back to inquiring the third wish question, Misaki dodged it to answer the door. Misaki's third wish was: Please let me be with Usagi forever. Character Appearance * Akihiko Usami * Misaki Takahashi * Kyo Ijuuin * Ryou Shizukuishi * Chief editor Kirishima * Ryuuichiro Isaka * Eri Aikawa * Takahiro Takahashi * Manami Takahashi * Mahiro Takahashi Trivia * It has been noted frequently that they make fun of Misaki's height and his inner wishes on growing taller. This episode has mention his wishes on growing tall multiple times, and even though Usagi makes fun of it, made a wish for him to grow tall for him. * Usagi's three wishes on his marbles was: ** 1)Misaki to grow taller. 2)Misaki to enjoy his birthday. 3)To stay with Misaki forever. * Misaki celebrates his 22nd birthday on this episode. Image Gallery JR3-12 so sweeet.jpg|usagi hugs misaki JR3-12 lovelovelove.jpg|Misaki making a wish Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 3